Save me
by VaMpIrElUvEr1333
Summary: Bella Swan was always an amazing person, until someone kidnapped, raped, and murdered her little sister. Now she's out for revenge on all criminals, but when she meets mob boss Edward Cullen, is it enough to stop her criminal killing ways? Or is the charming mob boss next on her hit list?
1. Chapter 1

_**Save me**_

VaMpIrElUvEr1333

**Hello guys it's so nice to be back into fanfiction. I did have a story several years ago , but sadly I fell off the face of the earth. It's a part of life, but I'm ready to take on a new story. I feel like a new person, so I would love to share the crazy ideas that are brewing in my head. I should be able to write once a week, and the reason for only once a week is because sadly I am grounded. Being a teen sucks, so I'll try to write as soon as I can each week. Hold on tight on this story because this one will be a wild one . **

I brace my hands against the wall as I breathe deeply in. This is sick. I'm glad that I am able to get the honor of killing this SOB in the most violent way possible. I took this job not knowing how many children this man killed, but know she knows the number she feels 100% better about killing him. I'm glad to rid him of the world. I sit down in a huge leather chair, cross my leather clad leg, and wait for my victim in the darkness.

_**2 hours later**_

My brown eyes are still trained on the door waiting for my prey. It's been two hours and I haven't moved an inch. My fingers itch to pull the trigger on my gun, and my bladder feels like it's going to explode. All of a sudden I hear something jangling, like keys. I don't move an inch, as my target walks into his small apartment and sets his keys on the counter. He walks down the hall to his 'study' which I'm currently in. I wait, my right hand balling up in a tight fist and my other begging to squeeze the trigger. He walks into the room, and turns on the lights. I'm shocked the man doesn't see me, but he's too busy admiring all the hair on the wall from the children he killed. I tighten my jaw and squeeze my fist together tighter, wishing his neck was between my fingers. I'm tired of waiting, so I cock my gun and clear my throat unnecessarily loud. The man spins around and looks at me with horror in his eyes.

" Who the hell are you?" He screams while looking at me in anger.

I smile and chuckle. " I'm Bella Swan, your worst nightmare." I wink at him and shoot at his crotch, instantly making him crumple to the floor.

I laugh some more as he cries and begs me to help him, I love watching them suffer. I walk past him and kick him in the crotch earning a scream from the man. I wait in the doorway for an hour until he dies, a slow and painful death. I take a card out of my pocket and drop it on his lifeless body. I'm done here. I tuck my gun into its holster and walk confidently out of there. I smile while on my way to my bike, that was a fun one.

_**2 days later.**_

The police arrive at a rundown apartment complex. Detective Crowley steps out of his car and walks past the yellow tape and into the complex. When he steps into the crime scene he is shocked and instantly feel s like throwing up. There lays a man, shot in the crotch. The smell was horrid and all he wanted was fresh air.

" Who could've done this?" He asked his partner , Detective Weber.

" The same woman that killed the murderer last week, and the child abuser a month ago. She always gets to them before we do. No criminal is safe in this city." Weber shakes her head.

" How do you know it's her?" Crowley asked.

She opens up the palm of her hand. " She left another."

He took the card and read it.

_**All of them will die Crowley Be prepared. - Love, The nightmare**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have a new update and a new Beta!**

_**Pound Pound Pound**_**. Someone is at my door.**

**" What the hell?" I swing my naked legs over my bed, yawning. I'm still exhausted but I walk over and grab my silky robe. As I walk to the door , I catch a glimpse of my face in the mirror. Fuck, the person at the door is going to have a heart attack when the see my baggy eyes and my bird's nest on the top of my head. Oh well, they shouldn't be knocking on my door at eight in the morning! **

**The pounding on my door gets louder I groan and open the door , annoyed. Almost immediately , I feel my body being thrown back and slammed against my living room wall. When I felt the impact and slowly slid down the wall. I groaned, feeling the splitting pain in my head and the throbbing in my ribs. **

**I saw the intruder's feet slowly walk towards and grabs me by the throat and pulls me up to my feet. **

**Fuck my life , just fuck it.**

**I tackled the intruder towards the floor, making him fall on his ass and onto my glass table. The table shattered into a million pieces, I'm still on top of him and thinking quickly , I grab a piece of glass. I was about to stab the glass into his neck , but then I realized who the perpetrator was. I stared into his dark brown eyes and seethed.**

**" What the fuck, Jacob!?"**


End file.
